Dancing in the Shadows
by Leashy
Summary: [chapter 2 up] "From the earliest days, we were dancing in the shadows" [Slash] [Adam/Jeff] [Unfinished] r/r, I'm new.
1. Default Chapter

Oh wow, am I ever nervous? Yes yes. Okay, this is my first real, proper wrestling fic and I've tried so hard not to make an utter hash of it. Anyway. This is dedicated to **Kittie Kittie Kittie** because she's utterly wonderful and I looove her so and anyone who hasn't already done so should go read her masterpiece of a fic **"Somewhere Out There"**. [/shameless plug for my bebes]

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone that you recognise. I'm not even sure if I own the words. They might own me, I might own them, it's a whole big thing. The title is from a song by Live and I don't own them either. Or the song or anything else. But I wouldn't say no if anyone wants to donate. No one's sexual preference or personality is my decision to make, I'm sure they're all lovely people. 

------

Adam bit his lip and watched in silent agony as Jeff's lean body swayed in time to the music. As the younger man lifted his arms, his shirt rode up, exposing firm muscle and a tiny line of his boxers, just visible above his dark jeans. 

Adam's chest tightened with the strength of his desire. Why did it have to be Jeff? Of all the people that he could feel this way for, of all the people that he could want, why did it have to be someone he cared about?

The Canadian could feel his passion growing as he watched Jeff out on the dance floor, watched him being, for once in his life, completely open and unguarded. Watched him free and happy and perfect.

He couldn't take it any more. Adam pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring the press of others bodies against his own. They weren't the right person. Even as his desire rose, he could feel his heart sinking and could hear his heart pleading again and again; Not Jeff, not Jeff, not Jeff. 

He approached the younger man unseen and Jeff turned in a half circle, the muscles in his back clearly defined even through his shirt. Unconsciously, Adam ran his tongue over his lower lip and reached his hand forward to rest briefly on Jeff's shoulder. The heat from the younger man's skin seared Adam's hand and he moved back slightly. Jeff turned round, realising the contact had been more deliberate than the constant slide of bodies against bodies on the crowded dance floor. A beautiful, sunny smile slide over his face and to Adam's mind, it was the brightest thing in the room. Tilting his head away from the dance floor, Adam risked taking hold of Jeff's arm and led the younger man away. Jeff followed without question. 

Adam's heart was racing as they walked into the shadows. He stopped and looked at Jeff for a moment, opening his mouth to speak. And he found that he had no words. Jeff was looking at him expectantly, eyebrows raised. 

"Jeff, I need to…" Adam started, but Jeff waved one hand impatiently, unable to hear over the thumping bass. He reached out toward the other man and Adam suddenly felt himself being pulled in closer to Jeff. Jeff's hand was wrapped around the back of his neck, his lips pushed onto a level with Jeff's ear.

"Say again?" Jeff said into Adam's ear. Adam felt his mouth go dry, being this close to Jeff, close enough to smell his aftershave even over the stench of sweat and smoke that permeated the club, was very nearly too much for him. 

"I…" he tried, closing his eyes, the feel of Jeff's chest against his own shortening his breath. "Jeff, I…"

Adam fastened his lips into the soft meat of his own lower lip. His eyelids trembled, like someone in a dream. Turning his head slowly, he planted a soft kiss on the side of Jeff's neck, his lips opening slowly, his tongue darting out to lick the hot skin beneath his mouth. 

To his own surprise, Jeff didn't pull away, didn't push him away, didn't start freaking out. At first, Adam thought he hadn't moved at all. The first thing that registered, other than how _good_ Jeff's skin tasted was the hand that Jeff had wrapped around the back of his neck. It was moving slowly, tightening and relaxing, tightening and relaxing and then gliding up to tangle in Adam's hair. Recovering from his initial surprise, Adam moved back to look Jeff in the eye. 

Even in the shade, his eyes were their usual vibrant green, slightly misted by the alcohol that he had drunk. A small grin was playing over his lips, a sparkle of lust in his eyes as he moved a little closer to Adam, deliberately brushing up against him. 

Adam couldn't help the small whimper that escaped his throat as Jeff's body touched his own. It was such a simple movement but Adam felt as though his whole body was being wrapped in an embrace. His hands snaked forward, smoothing down from Jeff's waist to his hipbones, bringing them closer to one another. He felt Jeff's lips; small repeated pecks, along his collarbone and then up towards his jaw. Adam let his head roll back on his shoulders for a moment, revelling in the feeling of the younger man's lips on his skin.

Then he moved again, his hands sliding into Jeff's red and purple hair, pulling him in for a lingering kiss. Adam felt Jeff's tongue probing at his lips and opened his mouth, winding his own tongue slowly around Jeff's. 

Jeff pulled back, his hands still in Adam's hair, his lips swollen and moist from the kiss and his eyes dark and full of promise. He leaned in to speak into Adam's ear.

"Hotel?" he suggested.

Adam looked at his friend seriously. "Are you drunk, Jeff?"

"Yes," Jeff said plainly. "Are you?"

"Yes."

"Does it matter?" Jeff whispered, his lips on the hot skin of Adam's neck. 

"No," Adam groaned, pulling Jeff by the hand towards the exit of the club.

------

Thanking whoever had decided that they would go to a club within walking distance of the hotel, Adam tried to swipe his key card through the slot in the door. It was hard to concentrate though, with Jeff just behind him, his chest pressed to Adam's back, his arms around the Canadian's waist, his lips pecking at the back of Adam's neck occasionally.

On his third failed attempt to unlock the door, Adam threw the key card down and sat on the floor his arms folded over his chest, a pout on his lips.

"Fuck!" He shouted petulantly, glancing up at Jeff through his eyelashes. To his extreme annoyance, the Hardy boy was bent double, clutching his ribs, laughing hopelessly. "Jeff!" Adam whined, poking at the key card with his foot. "It won't work."

Jeff bent down and picked up the card, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. He swiped it through the slot in the door and the light turned from red to green straight away. Pushing the door open, Jeff held his hand out to Adam who grasped it and pulled himself to his feet. Jeff's lips were on his immediately and Adam heard a small noise as the younger man tossed the card key further into the room. 

Moving his hands from Jeff's hips, Adam reached out and turned the lights on, pulling back a little to stare at Jeff, his vibrant hair, his green eyes, his perfect face. The innocence that pervaded him, despite a life that would have made most men jaded. Adam had always wondered how Jeff had managed to keep his aura of child like wonder. The wrestling industry wasn't an easy one to get into, or to stay into. Adam knew that Jeff must have struggled in the past, was probably still struggling now. He didn't know what the younger man had to put up with, but it must have been a lot. And yet he was still enthusiastic about _everything._ About life, about wrestling, about his art and his poetry. Even when he was forced apart from his beloved brother, Matt, Jeff had managed to stay happy and full of life. Some would call him naïve but Adam saw Jeff's child like appreciation of life as just one more reason to love the man. 

Jeff's hand waved in front of Adam's face.

"Take a picture," he suggested with an easy grin. 

Instead, Adam pulled Jeff in for another kiss, hearing the door click as the younger man kicked it closed behind him and started walking forwards, arms still tight around Adam's waist, forcing him to go backwards. Adam stumbled slightly and then felt his legs hit the back of the bed. He sank down onto the soft mattress, pulling Jeff onto his lap and sliding his hands under the younger man's shirt. Jeff gave a weak moan and leant his forehead on Adam's.

"Adam, please…" he whispered, pushing the older man back onto the bed, starting work on his shirt buttons. 

"Wh…what?" Adam managed to stutter.

"Oh Jesus. I want you something chronic, baby," Jeff slurred, his mouth working a moist line across Adam's chest.

Adam felt his eyes close and he worked his fingers into Jeff's red and purple hair, lust coursing through him. 

------

They don't have sex on a first chapter. ;) That's just rude. Okay, truth? I'm really, really tired. 


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my, I got reviews. *hugs everyone* Thank you all so much. Okay, I actually started writing this chapter straight after posting chapter one but I've only just finished it. It gets kinda…angsty. I'msorryI'mabadpersonIcouldn'thelpit. C'mon, what? You thought it was all gonna be hearts and roses? Not my style, hee. Still, of course, dedicated to **Kittie Kittie Kittie** for being wonderful.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own anyone that you recognise. 

Jeff awoke with a yawn, unwilling to open his eyes, waiting for the pain of a hangover to come crashing down. To his surprise, nothing happened and he opened one eye cautiously. As he did so, he became fully aware of his surroundings. The soft bed, the light filtering through the curtains, the clothes scattered across the floor to the side of the bed and most of all, the warm body draped across his own. 

He grinned, ran one hand through Adam's long blond hair and planted a soft kiss on the other man's temple before relaxing back against the pillow. He shifted his slightly aching body and then closed his eyes, and, holding a little tighter to Adam's muscular frame, he let sleep claim him again.

When he woke again, the sun was brighter, higher in the sky and the first thing he noticed was that Adam's body was no longer curled against his own. Pushing himself up on one elbow, Jeff looked around the room blankly for a minute before the sound of a shower registered with him.

He yawned and ran a hand through his hair, wincing slightly at the tangles. He reached for his clothes and slowly got dressed. By the time he had finished pulling his shirt on, Adam had emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Wordlessly, the Canadian bent over his bag and pulled out a pair of jeans. Jeff watched him in silence, the way the muscles in Adam's back rippled over one another and the way his long hair, darkened from the water, swung softly to one side. Adam pulled on a loose sweatshirt before turning around to look at Jeff uneasily.

"Uh…morning?" Jeff said, Adam's silence unnerving him.

"Hey…" Adam replied distantly. "Look, Jeff, I…"

"What's up, baby?" Jeff asked, using the name he had uttered so many times last night.

Adam bowed his head, thinking '_Please don't smile, please, Jeff, for the love of Christ, don't smile.'_

Jeff smiled tentatively, sensing that something was definitely wrong here. Adam glanced up, catching Jeff's weak grin, so unlike his usual bright smile. 

"I think that you should go," Adam said in a rush. Jeff's smile seemed to freeze on his face, become glassy and fake.

"What? But…last night…I thought…"

Adam rubbed his forehead tiredly. He knew what the consequences of this would be. He would lose Jeff. He would lose friends, acquaintances and anyone else who liked the younger man. And that was practically everyone. 

"Yeah, well you thought wrong. I'm sorry Jeff I…I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing."

"But…" Jeff got slowly to his feet, facing the other man. "But we…you said that…"

"I was drunk," Adam said flatly, staring at the ground. "It was a mistake. A stupid, horrible mistake and I think that we should both just…"

He was cut off by the sound of his hotel door slamming shut and he looked up, seeing the room was empty, he was alone.

He bit his lip and sat down on the bed, trying to ignore the way that his eyes stung with tears. _You wanted this, remember?_ He taunted himself. _This is for the best. Best for him._

------

Jeff got back to his own room quickly, thanking God that today was a day off. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and nurse his wounded pride. As soon as he entered the room, he pulled his shirt over his head and flung it into the far corner of the room. He stripped down to his boxers and considered taking a shower but settled for changing his shorts and falling into bed instead, one arm thrown over his eyes to block out the sunlight. 

The instant he closed his eyes, he found his mind assaulted with memories of the night before. With a groan, he rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head, hoping to block it all out. Instead, his memories seemed to sharpen, come into even greater focus. He flung the pillow aside and sat up, running his hands through his hair. With a sigh, he swore into his hands, tugging gently on his hair, feeling sharp prickles of pain all over his scalp. 

Try as he might, all he could think of was Adam, his face, his smile, his laugh, his hands, his mouth, his kisses, his voice. Everything about the Canadian was haunting Jeff Hardy. 

It wouldn't be so bad, the young wrestler reflected, if it had been anyone except Adam. And maybe it wouldn't have been as bad if last night hadn't been so different. If Adam hadn't made him believe that there was something more than drunken lust at work. But he had been so gentle. So careful. So…loving. _Yeah, well you can get that thought straight out of your head, Hardy,_ Jeff told himself harshly. 

He groaned and rolled over onto his side, facing away from the windows. With one arm curled under his head, he lay still, willing himself to sleep.

------

In his own room, Adam sat still, staring at the wall opposite his bed. He finally decided to go back to sleep and curled up on the mattress, pulling the sheets over himself. Barely a second later, he had kicked all of the sheets away and flung himself out of the bed, into a shaking ball by the wardrobe.

The sheets. _Oh God_, he thought, _they smell of him_. It all came flooding back. Unimaginable heights of ecstasy, the most restful sleep he ever remembered and then this morning, the look on Jeff's face. Adam would have preferred for Jeff to have shouted and sworn, maybe even hit him. Anything but that look on his face. Hurt, let down, confused and desperately sad.

Edging away from the wardrobe, skirting round the bed, unwilling to risk inhaling Jeff's scent again, Adam looked for his cell phone. He turned it on, going back to sit in a pitiful heap by the wardrobe. He called the first person he had thought of, leaning his head against the wardrobe.

"Jay?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly. "Could I meet you somewhere? I uh…I did something really dumb."

------

Uh…Yeah. Too tired to make any smartass comments. Hey, it's been a long week. Reviews are a feedback whore's friend, by the way. Just sayin'. 


End file.
